


I'll Be Seeing You

by dreamingKatfish



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Gen, Implied Relationships, Its really just Saihara reflecting, Love Across The Universe: Dangan Salmon Team, Ouma gets like one line, Rest of cast referenced/mentioned, Saihara Shuichi-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 14:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20602040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingKatfish/pseuds/dreamingKatfish
Summary: A small drabble of warmth. I really just wanted a lil one shot to go with the song the title is named after.





	I'll Be Seeing You

Saihara trailed around the academy grounds for one last time. He can see memories of them all at peace together in every nook and cranny. In the sunny gardens. In the labs practicing. In the dining room. He can see them. He hopes he can always think of them like this, happy. He rests a hand on one of the picnic tables. 

Funny how such a haunting place can hold so much good. But Saihara knows it isn't the academy doing that. It's  _ them _ . It was always is. Saihara looks up at the sky just past the dome. But he doesn't see the sun and the clouds. He just sees them. He smiles.

He looks back down and chuckles, tapping his fingers on the table. He steps away. He'll see them soon. He can now. But it's not the same. It's almost kind of peaceful. Usually one of the bears would bother him by now. But ah, he supposes that won't be the case anymore. It's going to feel strange without them. It's for the best.

He sits in the open field. Amami. Akamatsu. Hoshi. Tojo. Yonaga. Chabashira. Shinguji. Iruma. Gokuhara. Ouma. Momota. Kiibo. Shirogane. Harukawa. Yumeno. Every one of them sat here together. Now it's just him. Its feels strange. Like being somewhere where there usually nothing longer than you should be, except in reverse. Where there should've been so much is almost nothing. It doesn't feel real. But he knows it is.

He takes a deep breath. Watching the air as he lets it go. He stretches and stands. Feeling almost lighter for it. He looks to the sky one last time. It's still sunny. He turns back ahead. They're waiting for him. He knows they are. But he also knows they don't blame him for stepping back for a moment like this. 

But he's still kept them waiting long enough. It's time to go. 

Saihara walks down to the tunnel. Everyone is standing at the door. They turn towards him, smiling. 

"Heyyyy Saihara-chan~! You done exploring?"

Saihara steps closer and grabs the hand held out to him, "Yeah. I'm done." Saihara looks around towards everyone. "Let's go now."

Everyone nods. Saihara steps forward and opens the door. A bright light emanates from the entrance. They walk through the door. The light engulfing them. 

.

..

… 

….

And they wake up.


End file.
